The Survey Methods and Data Collection (SMDC) Shared Resource was initiated in the fall of 2006 to support Huntsman Cancer Institute (HCI) investigators conducting cancer research involving collection of data from human subjects. The Resource enables investigators to collect the highest quality research data by recruiting representative populations and by developing accurate and valid questionnaires. Expertise in collecting and compiling data from human subjects is especially important for behavioral, epidemiological, and quality-of-life research, but also for clinical trials research and even for some types of basic research where biospecimens are used. Key services include methods development and review, pilot testing of questionnaires, and computerization of data collection instruments. The SMDC Resource is also helpful for accessing necessary resources to develop pilot study data. The SMDC Shared Resource supports translational, population, epidemiological, and clinical research when the precise collection of human data is required. Frequently, studies are transdisciplinary and collaborative in that there are risk, behavioral, epidemiological, genetic, and molecular endpoints. In the initial two years of operation, the SMDC Shared Resource provided services to Cancer Control and Population Sciences; Imaging, Diagnostics, and Therapeutics; and Gastrointestinal Cancers Program investigators. This Shared Resource has been called upon by experienced, funded HCI investigators with large projects as well as by more junior investigators beginning to build their research careers, underiining both the need for expertise and the educational value of this Resource to investigators. The Resource has supported activities at many stages of individual research projects, from pilot studies and grant writing through implementation of data collection and reporting on results. The SMDC Shared Resource Director is Carol Sweeney, PhD, a cancer epidemiologist; she is assisted by two staff members, including a Resource Manager with more than 20 years' experience in survey development and implementation. The SMDC Shared Resource is a Cancer Center-managed facility with supervision from HCI Directors. The SMDC Faculty Advisory Committee meets regulariy to review Resource goals, structure, quality of service, and needs; a survey assess user satisfaction. The SMDC is housed in the HCI research building, which provides ready access to investigators. As a developmental core, the Shared Resource has been supported by HCI. Here, we request $45,730 in CCSG support, which represents 25 percent of the proposed Year 1 budget of the SMDC Resource.